


The argument

by theunderscoreissilent



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunderscoreissilent/pseuds/theunderscoreissilent
Summary: Stan and kyle get into a heated argument during lunch and words are said .... Sad??
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4





	The argument

"Well at least I'm not a fucking alcohoilc!!" Yelled Kyle who was frustrated with Stan "What.. seriously kyle…?" Relied stan in a dead voice, filled with heartbreak. 

  


"You know what fuck you!" Yelled stan, kyle flinched and everyone went quiet "The reason I'm an alcoholic is because of you. Yeah you know what!? When I was ten and shit went down hill I took some of my dad's beer because when he drank he became the best dad in the world. I thought I would be the best friend in the world … It worked … and now I'm just like my father."

  


Everyone was dead silent due to Stan's sudden outburst of hatred towards kyle. 

  


"But hey .. at least let's not forget no girl wants to fuck a ginger" kyle was shocked trusting stan with that..

  


I trusted you!" "Yeah and I trusted you to ... A long time ago" replied stan who had tears flowing down his face. He turned to leave wiping the tears off his face "a long time ago not anymore" with that stan left leaving Kyle in the cafeteria with everyone whispering. 

  



End file.
